


Together we make a family

by Jenfly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: This is a series involving Tony, Stephen & Peter.





	1. Dad and son

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read these on tumblr already, but I decided to publish these at here, too. I don't know how many mini-fics there will be, but we'll see that. Just wanted to write some short snippets of the life of Supreme family. Hope you like these. ^__^

Peter was listening as Tony explained what kind of upgrades he had done for his new spider-suit, and the excitement was bubbling inside him. Sometimes it still was hard to believe that Tony actually spent time working on his suits, putting a lot of effort to make them better, but he could not be more grateful. 

”Do you like it?”

”Yes, that’s so cool! Thanks dad,” the last word slipped out of his mouth before Peter even realized it. Tony’s eyes widened, and Peter started immediately to panic.

”Oh shit, sorry, I didn’t mean-- God, I didn’t think-- I’m so sorry Mr. Stark.”

”Hey, calm down, kid, it’s alright,” Tony said softly, setting his other hand on Peter’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. Peter breathed slowly in and out to calm himself as Tony looked at him smiling a little. The look in his eyes was soft, holding now more emotion than a moment ago.

”I’ve said many times that you can call me Tony, but dad’s fine, too. Or actually, it’s more than fine. You know that I care about you, right?” Tony asked quietly and Peter nodded. ”The thing is… You really did grow on me and I have considered you as a son for a good while now.”

”Oh...” Peter whispered, surprised. Tony smiled at him, patting his shoulder.

”Come here.” He pulled Peter in a hug and something warm spread through Peter’s chest. After everything that had happened, he had not expected something like this to happen. The man he had always looked up to, actually considered him as a son? It really was more than he could have ever hoped for.

”Thank you for everything… dad.”

”You’re welcome, son.”


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is sick and Stephen is worried.

”Can’t you just snap your fingers and heal me?” Tony asked annoyed, voice still hoarse from the cold he had catched nearly a week ago. Stephen sighed shaking his head and soon there was a cup of tea on the table before them.

”Drink that and you’ll be feeling better soon,” Stephen said, pointing the cup. Tony gave him suspicious look, but reached out for to take the cup. He breathed in the steam, seemed to decide it could not be that bad and took a sip of the tea. Stephen was eyeing him, waiting for the reaction.

Tony slowly nodded after taking another sip. ”This is good. Is there some medicine in this?”

”No, it’s just tea.”

By the look on his face, Tony was not satisfied with Stephen’s answer.

”You have just ordinary flu, and it would heal faster if you wouldn’t be running around the city whenever I’m away.”

”I was here for the whole day,” Tony stated defensively.

”No, you weren’t. Wong told me you left somewhere and were gone for a few hours.”

”Of course, I should’ve known you would make sure Wong keeps eye on me,” Tony mumbled and put the teacup on the table before sneezing. Stephen moved closer to the man on the couch they were sitting on, shifting Tony’s legs so that they were now on his lap. 

”Tony, love… I’m just worried that you strain yourself too much. You really need to rest or the flu will just get worse,” Stephen spoke softly, voice low and quiet. Tony gave him a small nod, the look on his face now apologetic. He reached out for Stephen’s hand, taking it in his and squeezing it.

”Sometimes I really wonder how you can put up with me. Most of the time – and especially now that I’m sick – I’m just a douchebag.”

Tony’s words made Stephen smile fondly at the man, and then he leaned in to press a light kiss on Tony’s forehead.

”Yeah, you are, but I love you anyway,” Stephen whispered after pulling back slightly, looking at Tony. The smile on Tony’s lips was small yet so adorable.

”I love you too.”


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Wong are having a moment.

Stephen ran his fingers over the mark on his right wrist, soft smile forming to his lips. The mark glowed faintly orange, telling him that its match was not yet too far away from him. He followed the lines of curved initials with his fingers, slowly drawing the T and S. Sometimes it still was odd to think that he indeed had a soulmate now. Before becoming a sorcerer he had not even believed in such things, and after… Well, he still had thought that he would never have a one – or that was until he had woken up in one morning and seen the initials on his wrist.

T.S. as in Tony Stark.

”Stephen?” Stephen heard someone calling him, and cutting his train of thought. He turned to see Wong standing in the doorway, looking at him with a blank face.

”You’re doing it again. Staring at that mark and being in your own thoughts. I know it’s still fairly a new thing, but could you at least try to focus on something else, too? You know the mark is there permanently.”

Stephen raised a brow at Wong. ”Sorry, was there something I needed or need to do?”

”Not right now.”

”Then I don’t see a problem here.” Stephen eyed Wong, who sifted slightly and let out a sigh. He was sure something was not right, when Wong lowered his gaze to the floor.

”What’s wrong?” Stephen asked, got up from the couch he had been sitting, and walked closer to Wong.

”It’s just… You’ve been focusing so much on Tony lately, and it seems like you have forgotten everything else.”

Oh… If Stephen had expected something, it certainly had not been that.

And then it dawned on him.

”Wait… Are you saying that you’re jealous because I haven’t been hanging out with you so much anymore?” Stephen asked surprised.

”No,” Wong said, trying to offer something that at least resembled a smile. Stephen shook his head in delight.

”You are jealous.”

Wong rolled his eyes, clearly not so amused. ”Fine, yes, maybe I’m a little bit jealous.”

Stephen smiled victoriously. ”Well, since Tony is not coming back at least for a few hours, we could do something together. How would training sound?”

”Good,” Wong answered and corner’s of his mouth slightly tucked up. ”Really good.”


	4. Make it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece is here! This was meant to be all fluff, but then my brains decided it was okay to add some angst and... well, this is the result. Hope you like this. ^__^

”Don’t drop them, kid, they’re made of glass,” Tony warned Peter and watched as the boy tried to untangle ribbons of the Christmas decorations. Stephen stood by the large box full of Christmas decorations, eyeing the pair with a tiny smile on his lips. The sight of them were quite funny as Peter’s face was serious of concentration and Tony, in turn, looked overly worried about the glass made decorations.

It had been Tony’s idea that they would decorate the Christmas tree together. Peter had been so excited when Tony had called him over, and it had not taken long before the kid had arrived to the Sanctum. The enthusiastic shine in Peter’s eyes and his cheerful spirit had lightened up the whole place in matter of minutes, and the way his presence affected Tony, was something Stephen would never get tired of seeing.

Eventually Peter succeeded to untangle the decorations without breaking them and Tony looked relieved. One by one the decorations found their place on the tree, and Tony added the long golden ribbon among them.

”Where is the star?” Peter asked and Stephen knelt down to search it from the box he had been standing by.

”It doesn’t seem to be here,” he mumbled after a while. ”Check from the box over there”, he added pointing the box on the couch. Peter did as told and hopped to the box, starting to search for the decoration. Stephen stood up and turned to Tony who had come closer and was smiling at him.

”Come here, love,” he said softly, reaching out his hand. Stephen set his hand on Tony’s and allowed himself to be pulled closer to the man. 

”Do you think he will like my present?”

Stephen took a quick glance at Peter, who was still busy with his search and did not seem to have heard Tony’s question.

”I’m sure he will love it,” Stephen whispered, gently squeezing Tony’s hand. The hint of doubt soon faded from Tony’s eyes, and he nodded. Stephen smiled, then leaned in to press a kiss on the man’s forehead earning a soft hum from Tony.

”You know, he would love anything you would give to him,” Stephen stated after pulling away slightly. ”Actually, I think that he would not even need any presents – just getting to spend time with you is enough for him.”

”You really think so?” Stephen could hear the hint of doubt in Tony’s voice even though he looked a little bit surprised.

”Yes,” Stephen assured. Tony let out a sigh, and then glanced at Peter, the look on his face changing to thoughtful.

”I thought I would never have a kid and now I kind of have and I just… I just want to make this right.”

Stephen understood the thought behind the words. After everything Tony had been through it was understandable that he had insecurities and fears. Accepting the happiness after years of struggling with pain and losses was not easy, but Stephen knew Tony was trying his best and he had already come so far. 

He was so proud of Tony.

”Hey, look at me,” he whispered softly, placing his hands gently on each side of Tony’s face. ”You’re doing it great. He adores you, looks up to you and I don’t know what tell more than that. And besides, you’re not alone in this. We’re doing this together.”

”Together,” Tony breathed out, a small smile on his lips.

”I found it!” Peter’s timing to interrupt their moment was perfect and they both shook their heads, smiling, turning to him. Peter looked at them apologetic.

”Sorry I ruined your moment.”

”It’s okay, kid. Now, put that star on to its rightful place and then we can think about getting something to eat,” Tony urged and watched as Peter walked back to Christmas tree. Stephen wrapped his other arm around Tony, pulled him against his side and Tony let his head fall on Stephen’s shoulder. 

They followed closely as Peter struggled with attaching the star on top of the Christmas tree for a while until he finally got it in place. Slowly Tony breathed in and then out, nudging gently Stephen’s side. Stephen’s eyes met his and Tony mouthed words _’thank you’._

Stephen smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead again, whispering _’I love you’_ right after.

The look in Tony’s eyes told more than any word.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think of these little pieces. ^__^


End file.
